undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Howard
Profile Larry is a young teen who lived on the surface before having fell into the underground after climbing Mount Ebott in search of the monsters who were sealed underground. He soon met a goat woman named Toriel after waking up, who had offered to take care of him for awhile, until a reset happened which caused him to be put back to where he fell, along with the other human, Frisk. Larry comes from an AU known as Herotale, which is in an alternate timeline from Undertale, after Frisk keeps resetting. Appearance Larry has brown skin, short, scruffy black hair, and dark brown eyes. In his combat outfit, he wears a red shirt that has a crimson cape attached to it, along with black skinny pants. He has red and black fingerless gauntlets which has rose symbols on the middle and red and black knight boots. In his Masked Man appearance he wears a red mask with black outlines covering his eyes and nose. In his Awakened Hero outfit, he has a black shirt with a red knight armor plate over it, red knight leg armor, black skinny pants, red/black fingerless gauntlets with glowing rose symbols, knight boots and cape. His normal outfit consist of a dark red shirt with a red and black striped jacket and black pants. He sometimes also has a heart necklace around his neck. Personality Larry is outgoing and kind around friends, but can be nervous around those he doesn't know well. He is steadfast, bold, but can also be sensitive. He catches onto alot of things, likes to go on adventures, but tends to get rather lost in what he's doing or his sense of direction may be alittle off. Larry has a strong sense of justice and tries to help those who need it. He has a playful side and loves puns and bad jokes, but treats anything of important nature seriously. Past Larry was a young boy who lived in a moderately large house with 17 siblings and his parents. He is a big fan of anime and had always wanted to be a hero like in the shows. As he was growing up, Larry has been studying magic through books and was even had the help of a monster who had tried to teach him how to use it, before they were sealed underground. He had also started practicing with Swordplay when he was 10, and would carry a wooden sword with him all the time. While the war between monsters and humans were going on, Larry had been given a magic sword and armor to fight the monsters with, but he refused to do so. After the monsters were sealed underground, Larry had decided to climb Mount Ebott in an attempt to look for them, but as he was walking something had tripped him causing him to slide and roll down a hole into the underground. He soon woke up in a pile of leaves before looking up to see a tall anthropomorphic female goat who guides him through the RUINs back to her home. She ended up taking care of Larry until a reset which he was back at where he fell, but upon waking up, he saw a young child in a striped shirt walking away in front of him. Main Story Neutral/Pacifist Route Larry meets Frisk while walking through the RUINs and travels together through the underground while meeting alot of monsters on the way. They both along with Asriel manage to break the barrier which allows the monsters to return to the surface. In the pacifist route, Larry playfully asks to spar with Frisk, he fights using mostly his sword and somewhat weak magic. After awhile Larry will stop attacking and tells Frisk how fun it was to practice with them. In the neutral route, if Frisk kills Toriel and Papyrus, Larry will end up leaving them out of disbelief and go somewhere else. If the human continues to kill Undyne but not every monster they find, Larry can be found hanging out around the entrance of Alphys lab in Hotland. He will be wearing a mask around his face and it will be stated how he used it to trick the monsters into thinking he wasn't a human, (with the exception of Alphys) to warn them about the other human. He will face the human, trying to understand why they started doing what they did while trying to convince them to go back to the way it was. Genocide Route Larry can be found walking through the long path just before the Judgement Hall as the other human gets there. Frisk immediately tries to attack him relentlessly with their knife as Larry repeatedly blocked with his blade. Seeing how they were so determined on showing no mercy, Larry had given up on trying to convince them and started to attack at full power as he activated the magic infused armor that was on his body, allowing his magical abilities to become stronger to fight the other human with. He was hoping to defeat the other human and get their SOUL to break the barrier, or if he didn't succeed, Sans could. In Battle The battle can change in many different ways based on the choices of the player. Pacifist Run If the player chooses not to fight Larry, they must continue to dodge his attacks for 10 turns. Afterwards, he will get tired and stop fighting and tell them how fun it was. The battle will also end if the player's hp gets too low. If the player decides to attack, the battle will end once Larry's hp reaches a certain point. It is not possible for either to die in this battle. Attacks Note: All damages assume no armor and LV 1. • Swordplay: Larry swings his sword in a horizontal, vertical, or angled line, dealing 5 damage with each hit. In the pacifist run, the amount of damage slowly lowers depending on the player's HP. • Fire Infusion: Larry infuses his blade in fire magic and slashes in a horizontal, vertical, or angled line, releasing small balls of flames around the box that disappear upon hitting the sides or player. This attack does 3 damage each fire ball hit and 5 with each blade hit. Neutral In the beginning of the battle, Larry will try to spare the player. If they refuse and attack, Larry will be hit and take half damage which will start the battle. Throughout the whole battle, it is possible to spare or continue to fight. Larry will block most of the player's attacks until he gets tired which will leave him open enough to hit. It takes three hits to defeat him. On the third hit, Larry will be left with 1 HP, leaving him too injured to fight. The player then has one more chance to spare. Attacks • Swordplay: Larry swings his sword in a horizontal, vertical, or angled line, which can deal a total of 10 damage with each hit. Unlike the pacifist run, the amount of damage does not lower with player's HP, and the slashes are faster. • Fire Infusion: Larry infuses his blade in fire magic and slashes in a horizontal, vertical, or angled line, releasing small balls of flames around the box that disappear upon hitting the sides or player. This attack can do a total of 5 damage each fire ball hit and can do a total of 10 with each blade hit. • Stinger: A series of multiple sword thrusts start coming from the right side of the box in attempts to impale the player's SOUL. Hints are given to show exactly where the swords are going to appear. Each hit can do a total of 7 damage. • Last Words: Larry repeatedly swings his sword in a horizontal, vertical, or angled line directly where the player's SOUL is, giving hints just before each attack. This can do a total of 19 damage. Genocide In this battle, Larry will not hold back. He activates the magic infused armor covering certain parts of his body, causing his attacks to become much stronger and will do anything to stop the other human from succeeding. It is not possible to spare and the only thing to do is to fight. Larry will block most of the player's attacks until tired which will allow a hit on him. Attacks • Sword of Justice: Larry repeatedly swings his sword in a horizontal, vertical, or angled line directly where the player's SOUL is which can deal a total of 50 damage with each hit. • Imperishable Night: Multiple slashes appear on screen that follow the player which release small fireballs around the box. Each slash does a total of 30 damage and 20 fireball hit. • ForgetMeNot: A large flaming slash is dealt through the middle of the box that deals a total of 50 damage, creating multiple fireballs that sets the sides of the box on fire which if ran into that deals a total of 20 damage. Multiple slashes are thrown around at the player while this move is happening. • Crimson Slash: Small slash waves of magical energy are sent towards the player, appearing from the top left and right in a certain pattern which deals total of 30 damage each. • Retribution: A series of multiple sword thrusts start coming from the right side of the box in attempts to impale the player's SOUL. They are slightly slower than in the neutral battle, but more powerful. Hints are given to show exactly where the swords are going to appear. Each hit can do a total of 40 damage. Trivia •Throughout certain areas, random rose petals can be found lying on the ground. This indicates that Larry was there. *More to be added* Category:OC Category:Human Category:Male